Can't Make You Love Me
by Perfectlyflawedxo
Summary: New and improved! I decided to make little one shots of the little darlings. Will be Chouse of course.
1. The Power of Rain

A/N: I got a little tired of my current story. I hate to follow ~trends like this but I had an idea. Start them while they're young I say...

"Aww, man!" Greg House stared out the window in his class. "Why does it have to have to rain today?! What can I do now?"

"Read a book." Lisa Cuddy looked up from her book briefly to see little Greg laugh at her.

"Read? Who reads?!" He looked around his classroom.

"I do." Little Robbie Chase shyly looked up at Greg.

"Yeah, well, you talk funny anyway." Lisa hit Greg.

"Don't be mean to him." She scolded.

"I'm older than all of you! I can say whatever I want." He folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at Lisa. It was true; Greg was 6, Lisa was 6 (but a month younger than Greg as he always pointed out), Greg's only friend Jimmy Wilson was 6 but the youngest out of them, Robbie was 5, and Allie Cameron, the baby of the group, was 2 1/2. Little Allie was crying, which irritated Greg.

"Why are you crying? You are such a baby."

"Shoes!" She pointed down to her shoes. They were untied.

"Tie them." Greg shrugged.

"Shoes!" She cried out again.

"I'll do it." Jimmy came from his spot to tie her shoes. She watched him with fascination and wiped her nose.

"There. All tied."

"Fank you!" She grabbed his face and gave it a kiss. While this was all happening, Greg watched in amusement.

"Why did you help her?" he asked when Allie trotted away.

"Because she's little and you're mean."

"I am not mean!" Greg wanted to kick Jimmy but their teacher, Miss Maybeth, came over.

"Gregory, it's time for your medication." He smiled and held out his hands for his pills. A few months ago, Greg got into a bike accident that left his leg damaged. He was about the only kid in the world that liked taking medicine. After a while, while Greg was building with Legos and Jimmy was busy with a puzzle, Greg causally asked "Jimmy, can I ask a favor?"

"Depends." Jimmy didn't look up.

"Can I kiss you?" Jimmy finally looked up at Greg, who appeared to not be kidding.

"What? But, you can't! Boys don't kiss boys!"

"Yes they can. My mommy was watching this movie at night once where these two boys were all over each other. Course, she saw me and got all mad and pushed me out her room."

"Well, I guess since it was in a movie, it must be ok." Jimmy conceded. "But, what do we do?"

"Here, stand up." They stood face to face, looking at each other.

"Wait!" Jimmy looked nervously around. Robbie was face down in a crossword, Lisa was playing dress up with Allie, the other kids were also busy and Miss Maybeth was writing on the board.

"Ok, ok." he stood up straight again and smiled.

"You just....lean in with you mouth looking like this-" Greg puckered his lips like a fish, "and close your eyes and your lips should meet." Both inhaled deeply, shuffled closer in together, and met lips. It was interrupted when they both heard a gasp. Robbie stood, clutching his crossword puzzle book close to his chest, bewildered.

"What do you want?" Greg asked impatiently.

"I...uh...thought maybe one of you could help me with this?"

"No! We're busy!"

"Actually..." Jimmy inched farther away, "I gotta go." He ran away to another group of kids.

"So, what's your deal anyway?" Greg walked away from Robbie to his blocks.

"Do you....like Jimmy?" He stammered.

"No. I don't think so. Why?"

"Cause...I would be really sad cause I like you." Greg looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And... I'd be really sad and..." He searched for the word. "Jealous. Yeah."

"So, do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah!" Robbie rushed over to Greg and gave him a big hug.

"Jeez! You talk funny AND are weird. Here-" Greg pushed Robbie off of him and sighed, "You do it like this." Greg kissed Robbie like he did Jimmy and it made Robbie smile. Robbie went back to his desk while Greg watched the whole time.

"Yook! I'm a kitty!" Allie appeared out of no where and startled Greg. She was wearing cat ears and a tail, and she meowed affectionately.

"Not now, Allie!" Greg moaned, and the little girl skipped away. Greg took his alone time to write on the little whiteboards all the new possibilities he had.

"Everybody lies." he thought to himself, as he looked at his notes. He smiled before turned around to bother Lisa and make fun of Allie.


	2. Bullies

Bullies are mean. Chase finds this out the hard way.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful spring day, and the little kids of Princeton Daycare were all outside enjoying the weather. Little Robbie Chase was swinging away, carefully watching Greg House and Jimmy Wilson. He was afraid they liked each other, and Robbie really liked Greg. He didn't realize Kyle, a big 7 year old grab the swing's chains.

"Oh, hi Kyle." Robbie said, and Kyle laughed.

"Your voice is funny. Where are you from?"

"Australia." He responded shyly, and Kyle laughed again.

"That place isn't real. I never heard of it." Robbie began to walk away, but Kyle grabbed his arm.

"Oh, you wanna see Greg, huh?" Robbie nodded.

"But first, you have to kiss me."

"I don't want to." Robbie squirmed under Kyle's increasing grip.

"I don't care!" he shouted, and just then, Miss Maybeth walked over.

"Excuse me, boys, but what are you doing?"

"We're just playing, Miss Maybeth." Kyle released his grip and threw his arm over Robbie's shoulders. She nodded and walked away.

"Now, where were we...oh! I know!" Kyle grabbed Robbie and pulled him close.

"I don't want to, Kyle!" Little Robbie's eyes filled with tears as the older boy laughed at him.

"Can I play?!" Little Allie Cameron's voice came from behind as she eagerly watched the two boys.

"No! Go away Allie!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you here."

"Why?"

"because this is between me and Robbie."

"Why?" Kyle became annoyed, shoving Allie away. The little girl stumbled down, began to cry and ran away.

"That was mean!" Robbie scolded, and Kyle shot him a look. He puckered up and was ready to kiss Robbie when he felt something slam into his popliteal fossa, and immediately let go of Robbie. They turned around to see Greg standing there, his crutch poised over his shoulder.

"Let Robbie go." Greg was younger, but he still scared Kyle. Kyle ran away crying, trying to clutch his hurting knee at the same time.

"Thank you, Greg!" Robbie leaped to hug Greg, who tried to shrug him off.

"Aw, come on! I am the only one that can make fun of you."

"Snack time!" Miss Maybeth called from the front. The little ones rushed to the door, while Robbie and Greg slowly trotted behind.

"So, because I saved your life, you need to give me your snack for a month." Robbie stopped, counting a month on his fingers.

"I can't count that high!" he shouted, rushing to meet Greg.


	3. Allie's Birthday

"What is this?" Greg asked, eyeing a piece of paper handed to him by Allie Cameron.

"Birfday!" She exclaimed happily.

"Tomorrow is Allie's birthday," Miss Maybeth explained, "and she wants to have a class party."

"I'm free!" She held up three little fingers and smiled triumphantly. Greg rolled his eyes.

"I guess I have to get you a present." She nodded, still smiling.

"Hey, pst, hey!" Greg poked Jimmy, who was reading his book.

"What?" He sighed irritably.

"What are you getting Allie for her birthday?"

"I already got her something. And, no," Jimmy closed his book and stood up. "I won't let you go in half." he walked away, and Greg stuck his tongue out at him. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robbie Chase, coloring.

"Hey Robbie!" Greg startled the young Australian, who looked up, bewildered.

"Didja get Allie anything yet?" He asked, a plan forming in his head.

"No." Robbie shook his head.

"I have an idea. I'll get her something, and you can pretend you got her it, too." Robbie smiled, excited that Greg was helping him.

"Thanks!" Robbie hugged Greg, unaware of the evil smirk Greg gave behind his back. Back home, Greg finished up wrapping his present.

"This'll teach that little weirdo to mooch off of me!" He put the present on his desk, taking one last glance before he went to bed.

"Presents!" Allie exclaimed, clapping her little hands together.

"Not now, Allie. We need to cut the cake first." Miss Maybeth reminded her. Allie pouted.

"No cake." She shook her head and crossed her arms. The teacher sighed and signaled everyone to start singing.

"NO SINGING!" She shouted.

"Just let her open her presents." Greg rolled his eyes. Miss Maybeth conceded, handing her a present from Lisa.

"Pretty!" Allie admired her new pink dress Lisa picked out all by herself. Jimmy's present was next. He got her a few educational books which she seemed to like. After everyone's was opened, Greg and Robbie's was last. Surprisingly, Robbie's name was the only one on it.

"Why isn't your name on it?!" Robbie asked, startled.

"Cause I liked your present so much, I felt it was unbelievable I would of gotten it for her. I just got her something else." Greg tried his hardest not to laugh. Allie opened it, excited to see what was inside. She looked inside, screamed and threw it to the ground. Inside, it was a box of dirt with worms crawling in it.

"Robert Chase, is this your idea of a joke?" Miss Maybeth had Allie in her arms, bawling her eyes out.

"But Miss Maybeth, I didn't know-"

"Never mind. Just wait until your parents hear about this." She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. He looked back at Greg, who was laughing on the floor.

"That was not funny." Lisa walked over, arms folded. "You got Robbie in so much trouble."

"It's his fault!" Greg accused.

"How?" Greg thought about this.

"Because he talks funny." Lisa shook her head and walked away.

"Girls." Greg rolled his eyes and went to look for Jimmy.


	4. The New Kid

"Alright, class! I have an announcement to make." Miss Maybeth was standing in front of the classroom, her hands on a little boy's shoulders.

"This is our new student. His name is Ryan and I hope you will all make him feel welcome." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Why is it when new kids come in we gotta be nice to them? When they aren't new anymore, we'll just be mean anyway." Greg whispered to Jimmy, who rolled his eyes.

"That's because some of us aren't mean." Jimmy stated, and Greg laughed.

"Like i believe that. Hey! Let's go welcome ourselves to the new kid." Before Jimmy could reply, Greg was making his way to Ryan.

"You the new kid?" The little boy looked startled, but he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm new to the country too. I'm from Australia." Robbie's head perked up at the word Australia.

"Great. Another kid who's gonna talk weird." Greg sighed.

"Hey, Ryan, do you wanna come over and play with us?" Jimmy changed the subject.

"No thanks. I want to stay here and read."

"He reads too?! What a freak." But Jimmy had already pulled Greg away. Robbie couldn't help but sneak glances at Ryan. Ryan was really cute; his had well taken care of sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes. At this point, Robbie was staring. Ryan caught him and smiled.

"Hello."

"Oh! Hi. Sorry." Robbie lowered his head and stared at the desk.

"You Australian, too?" Robbie nodded.

"So, when did you move here?" Ryan moved closer to Robbie, who was blushing.

"Uh, when I was two." Ryan nodded. The two boys looked into each others eyes and stopped talking. Just then, Greg saw what was happened.

"What are those two doing?" He asked Jimmy, who shrugged.

"I guess Robbie has a new friend. Why does it matter?"

"Nobody talks to my Robbie." Greg mumbled, and walked away before Jimmy could ask him what he just said. He didn't want to be obvious, so he stirred up a plan.

"Allie! Come here!" The little girl skipped over to Greg.

"Go over there and ask Robbie to play."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to." She looked over at Robbie, then back to Greg.

"Why?"

"I'll stop being so mean to you."

"OK!" She skipped over to Robbie and asked him to do something with her. Like I'll keep that promise, he smirked. Finally, Ryan was alone. Greg walked over to him.

"So I see you are getting very comfortable with Robbie." He scared Ryan again, who jumped.

"Yeah, he's my new friend." Greg laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think so." Ryan was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because Robbie is mine, and I don't share. Go find someone else. There are plenty of other kids."

"But Robbie is Australia."

"Then go back to Australia!" Ryan got upset, and ran to the nearest group of people. Greg was feeling very triumphant and smiled at his victory.

"Where did Ryan go?" Robbie asked when he finally returned.

"Oh, he got bored with you and wanted new friends." Greg said nonchalantly, staring at a book that was in front of him.

"I don't get it." Robbie frowned. "He was so fun. And he was-"

"If you say that word, I swear I will smack you." Robbie closed his mouth. Finally, after a moment of silence, Robbie asked, "Greg, are you my friend?"

"Me? No. Of course not. I don't have friends." He shooed off the comment. Robbie nodded, as though he understood, and Greg was amazed. How easy people are, he thought. Just as Jimmy walked by, he whispered "Never work in the public." To Greg, who threw a ball at his head.


	5. Friendship and Stuff

It was another day at the daycare, except Greg was really sick and stayed home. Everyone was fine with this, except Robbie, who you could tell was a little sad. Ryan was excited, only because he could talk to Robbie without worrying. He saw him sitting at a table by himself and made his move.

"Hi, Robbie."

"Ryan!" His eyes lit up. "What happened? How come you stopped talking to me?"

"Greg told me I couldn't." Ryan shrugged. Robbie tried to suppress him smile.

"Oh, don't listen to him." Jimmy Wilson's voice came from behind. "No one ever does."

"Then why are you his friend?"

"I ask myself that question everyday." Jimmy sighed, shook his head, and walked away. That night when Ryan went home, he practiced in front of the mirror what he was going to say to Greg the next day. At first, he was nervous, but the more he did it, the better he became. The next morning when Ryan arrived, Greg was already there. He felt a knot grow in his stomach, but he told himself there was nothing to worry about. He swallowed, and walked straight over to Robbie. Greg saw this, and punched Jimmy's arm.

"Ow! What was that for??" Jimmy grabbed his arm and looked at Greg accusingly.

"I thought I told him to go away." He kept his eyes on Ryan. Jimmy's eyes followed, and he sighed.

"So what? Robbie has other friends. He's allowed to." Greg shot Jimmy a look, who could only shrug. Before anything else could be said, Greg made his way over to the two boys.

"Talk. Now." Greg had grabbed Ryan and dragged him over to another corner.

"Why are you with Robbie? I THOUGHT I told you to leave him alone."

"He...he is my friend too." Ryan got out, nodding to himself.

"I don't want you to be friends with him."

"Yeah..well..." He searched hard for his next words, "Yeah, well, I don't care what you want." It was a staring contest for a few more seconds until Greg smiled.

"Why...why are you smiling at me?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Cause you stood up to me. No one ever does." He took Ryan back to the table where Robbie was.

"Here you go, Robbie. You two can be friends now." Robbie watched as Greg walked away.

"What was THAT about?" He asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, but I think he likes me now." The two just stared, not knowing what to do. At snack time, Greg stole Ryan's cookie, which left him confused.

"I thought he liked me?"

"He does." Robbie replied, nonchalantly. "If he didn't like you, he would of tricked you and THEN take your cookie."

"Oh."

"Welcome to Greg's world." Robbie patted Ryan's back and smiled a little.


	6. Important Author's Note Please Read!

Hey guys! I appreciate all the lovely comments I am getting from everyone! You guys are the best! Sadly, I have hit a road block. I have run out of ideas for the time being. It would help me out so much if you could give me ideas. I have used 2 so far and look at how great they came out! Ryan is now a full time character so it's perfectly fine to request him in one! Thank you all so much I love you all!


	7. Robbie's Little Angel

Yay a new chapter! I'm using the ideas that I got so hopefully the come out alright. I'm sorry if they aren't that great, my mind isn't here and I'm really upset right now. I figured writing will clear my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Robbie, that's lovely!" Lisa Cuddy gushed.

"Pwetty!" Allie Cameron held out her hands and tried to grab it, but Robbie pulled it away.

"No no, Allie. This means a lot to me." Robbie had a crowd of people over with him, and Greg didn't understand why.

"Why does the weird kid always get attention?" Greg asked Jimmy.

"Maybe because he's nice and cares about people?" Greg shot him a look. Jimmy returned the look.

"If you are so curious, go over there and see what everything is about." Greg thought about it, looking back at Robbie and then the table, but finally laughed the idea off. It was recess time, and all the of the kids were outside except for Greg, who needed to go to the bathroom. He peeked into the classroom and saw in was empty. He also saw what Robbie brought in. Greg decided to go in and take a peek. He picked it up off of Robbie's desk and examined it. It was a glass statue of a small angel.

"What is the big deal?" Greg asked himself, slightly snickering.

"Hold on! Just let me go into the classroom!" Robbie's voice startled Greg, who jerked and dropped the angel. He stood and stared while Robbie walked in.

"Hi, Greg, what-" His eyes followed down to the shattered mess.

"It's your own fault. You scared me."

"Why didn't you ask to see it?" Robbie's eyes filled with tears as Greg shrugged.

"It's no big deal." Greg told him, which caused Robbie to cry and run out of the room.

"Dumb foreign kid." He shook his head. A few minutes later, Ryan came in. Greg tried to ignore him, but he wanted to know why Robbie was so upset over a stupid glass angel.

"Can I ask you a question? Why is Robbie so sad?" Ryan looked up at Greg and sighed.

"Well, you kinda broke something that meant a lot to Robbie. That glass angel was his mother's. She didn't come over with him and his daddy because she was sick and needed to stay at the hospital." They looked at each other for a while until Greg walked away.

"That's dumb." He exclaimed, but inside he knew he must fix this.

"Let's see...what would an Australian kid like?" Greg asked himself when he went home later that afternoon. He felt really bad about what happened with Robbie. He paced around his room until he came up with an idea.

"Mom! We need to go shopping! Please." he added, rolling his eyes. The next day, Greg came in with a bag in his hands, looking for Robbie. He was sitting in a corner, looking down at the floor. Greg was making his way there, but Jimmy stopped him.

"I wouldn't go over there if I was you. He's still mad. And what's in the bag?"

"For your information," Greg stated as he snatched the bag away, "this is for Robbie. Now excuse me." He pushed Jimmy away and continued over to Robbie.

"You can stop being sad now." Robbie wouldn't look up.

"I have a present for you. The least you could do would be to look at me." Robbie slowly looked up and Greg shoved the bag in his face. He took it with caution, and with Greg's urging, opened it. He pulled out a small stuffed kangaroo.

"I know that angel was your mothers, and she is still in Australia, so I thought why not bring a little bit of Australia to you?" Robbie examined it for a while. He looked up at Greg with the biggest smile, jumped up, and hugged him.

"No! Aw, I didn't do it for this." But Greg let Robbie hug him for a little bit longer before he pushed him off. Robbie ran over to show everyone his new toy, while Jimmy walked over and put a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"That was really nice of you."

"Yeah, well, he wouldn't stop being annoying about it. If I ever broke something of yours, don't expect anything except for me to laugh at you."


	8. Sleeping Beauty in the Clouds

"I think that one looks like a bunny." Ryan and Robbie were sprawled out on the grass, staring at the clouds.

"Yeah. Oh! Look at that one!" Robbie pointed up the the sky. "That one looks like a bear on a bike!" Both boys laughed, and soon after Robbie yawned.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Ryan asked.

"I was listening to a phone conversation between my dad and my mum yesterday. He was yelling at her, calling her crazy and stuff. I don't know why, and it was scary. I wanted to talk about it but he yelled at me and forced me back in bed." Ryan looked over at Robbie, who was still staring at the sky.

"How lame." Greg laughed as he saw those two looking at the clouds.

"I do that too. Does that make me lame?" Lisa Cuddy asked, folding her arms.

"That doesn't, no. But being a girl does." She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. Greg was especially bored today because Jimmy didn't show up. I guess I don't have any other choice, he thought to himself, and walked over to Ryan and Robbie.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, perfectly aware that they were looking at the clouds.

"Making shapes out of clouds. Wanna join us?"

"Sure." Greg answered casually. He laid down next to Robbie, and the three of them continued to look at the shapes.

"I think that one looks like a bird. What about you, Robbie?" Greg looked over and saw Robbie sleeping, peacefully.

"Hey, do any of you wanna play kickball?" Another boy from their class asked.

"Ryan can. I'll stay here with Robbie until he wakes up." Ryan got up and joined the game, while Greg was left with a sleeping Robbie. He gently swiped some hair away from Robbie's face and kissed his cheek. Watching Robbie sleep was making Greg quite tired, who curled up next to Robbie and fell asleep.

"Dey sweepin!" Allie pointed a little finger at the two boys, and Lisa smiled.

"Shh, Allie. Don't wake them." But it was too late. Allie had jumped on Greg, who jumped, inadvertently kicking Robbie in the process.

"What just happened?!" Robbie asked, looking at all three.

"You and Greg-"

"Were just looking at the clouds! Look! See, this one looks like a dog jump roping..."

"Oh, yeah. I can see that. Hey! The one next to it is like a flower!" Greg looked at the girls, signaling them to leave.

"I won't tell." Lisa mouthed, taking Allie by the hand. He continued his death stare until Robbie pulled at his sleeve, pointing out a new shape he found.


	9. It Ain't Easy

"Now, class, remember what I said. Be on your best behavior." Miss Maybeth nervously glanced at Greg House as she said this, and looked at the door.

"I don't know why we need this other class coming in here." Greg complained. "I bet they smell funny and act weird."

"You haven't even met them, how can you judge them?" Little Jimmy asked, skeptically looking at his friend.

"You wouldn't understand. You think everyone is good. You never see the bad in people." Jimmy almost commented back but the other class walked in. The whole class stopped playing and looked over. It was too quiet until little Allie Cameron shouted "hi!!!". Another little girl from the other class smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi. My name is Remy Hadley. What's yours?"

"Allie! And dis is Lisa!" She pulled Lisa Cuddy over to Remy, who of the boys caught Greg's eye. He didn't look like the rest of them. He was tan, with short black hair and seemed very reserved.

"Hey, look Robbie," he poked Robbie Chase, "That kid looks as weird as you!"

"That's not nice!" Robbie scolded him, and introduced himself to the boy, who introduced himself as Lawrence Kutner.

"Aww, look at the two weird kids hitting it off!" Greg mocked, and Lisa hit him.

"You know, you can be nice and find a new kid." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for all these little kids." Greg waved them off.

"Yeah. I bet you spend way too much time with your friend." She laughed a little and walked away.

"Who does she think she is?! I can SO make friends." He stuck his tongue out at her and found his target.

"Hey, name's Greg and you have a big nose." The kid cried and ran away. Greg was puzzled.

"His name is Chris Taub. Nice going, Greg." Jimmy sighed.

"Alright, next kid is mine." Greg searched around the classroom, but no one impressed him. He finally found a new kid.

"Hello. My name is Greg House. I like sunshine and puppy dogs." The boy stared at him.

"Greg. It's me. Eric. I'm in your class." The boy, known as Eric Foreman, replied.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you before."

"How can you miss me? I'm like the only black kid in your school." Greg stopped listening, as he saw Jimmy was sitting at the table with someone. A girl. She had short blonde hair and green eyes, and Greg instantly hated her.

"Who's the girl?" he asked, pointing his chin in her direction.

"Her name is Amber Votakis, and she's really nice so leave us alone." Jimmy turned back to Amber, who was still locking eyes with Greg. He stared back, only to get bored and turned away.

"10 minutes left, children!" The other teacher reminded the kids. Greg was standing in a corner, playing with his yo-yo, when Amber walked over.

"You think you're so cool, but I know about kids like you."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, uninterested.

"Yeah. You think you are so cool and don't care, but you do. I know you don't like anyone talking to Jimmy. There are a bunch of other kids here and you are stuck on him." He turned his attention to her.

"You think no one can tell, but I bet a bunch of kids can see right through you."

"I think your class is getting ready to leave." was all he said. She smirked at him and walked away. Jimmy walked over when they were gone.

"I saw you talking to Amber. Isn't she cool?" He wanted to say no, that he hated her, but Jimmy looked so happy he couldn't hurt him.

"Yeah. She was...something else." Before walking away, leaving Jimmy slightly curious but still happy and oblivious.


End file.
